How To Love
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Finn/OC―S3―"You're telling me that our boring, snobbish, prudish elder brother, who I'm sure has never even noticed a woman's bosom before, has a woman in his room?" The Mikaelson siblings are left utterly confused when they find a woman leaving Finn's bedroom early one morning.
1. i walk this empty street

**A/N Hi, everyone!**

 **I've never written Finn as the main character before so please bear with me. I honestly do think that if Esther hadn't returned in 3x13, he would have come around because he wasn't so bad in the flashbacks I've seen in The Originals.**

 **Chapter lengths will sometimes be short, but I hope that doesn't matter to you.**

 **If you don't like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review because it's cruel to leave hate if the author has already warned you.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this.**

* * *

 **How To Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"** I ___am like__ _the_ _ _winter__ _,_ _ _cold__ _,_ _ _lonely__ _, and_ _ _dead__ _on the_ _ _inside__ _._

 _ _Strong winds warp my thoughts__ _, and I_ _ _feel like__ _I_ _ _can't breathe__ _._

 _ _You__ _are_ _ _like__ _the_ _ _summer__ _,_ _ _warm__ _,_ _ _beautiful__ _and_ _ _bright__ _._

 _ _You__ _'_ _ _re__ _the_ _ _sun__ _that_ _ _slowly rises__ _and_ _ _calms__ _the_ _ _storm inside my__ _head._ _ **"**_

― **Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

" **You are _beautiful_ , darling."**

Kol smirked as he gazed into a pair of brown eyes that made his heart race."I've never seen such beauty. It's like you were sculpted my the man below himself."

The youngest Original brother chuckled as he turned away from the mirror, letting out a long yawn, running a hand through his tangled hair as he left the bathroom. He, like Elijah had demanded due to him wanting to 'save the world', shut off the light on his way before he stepped out into the long hallway that held the bedrooms of each sibling.

He yawned once again, scratching at his bare chest as he stumbled down the hallway.

"Bloody bladder at three in the _bloody_ morning!"

The Original's bare feet hitting the wooden floor was the only sound in the hallway along with his yawning. He had spent the first month out of his coffin in strip clubs, dodgy bars, and charming women along the way.

He _adored_ the new century.

Kol smacked his lips as he reached his bedroom that was next to Finn's and, just as he was about to open his door, Finn's door opened.

Kol got the shock of his life.

His tired eyes widened as a pretty blonde, aged about twenty, silently stepped out of Finn's bedroom and made her way towards the bathroom Kol had just come out of.

Kol's lips parted in shock, and he mumbled."Bloody hell!"

She failed to notice him as she tip-toed, dressed in a black shirt, clearly Finn's, that reached just above mid-thigh.

The Original almost fainted as he caught sight of blonde again just before she entered the bathroom.

Kol's mouth remained open as he looked from the bathroom door to Finn's door.

He shook his head, chuckling. It couldn't be Finn.

He was half sure that Finn was still a virgin. He was also sure that Finn couldn't breathe the same air as a girl like that let alone talk her into his bed.

But Elijah had purposely placed Finn next to Kol because his elder brother was the only one who had the patience to deal with the randy noises coming from Kol's room.

Kol rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, sure that he was dreaming.

No, he was awake.

He stepped back into the shadows as the blonde came out of the bathroom, once again tip-toeing down the hall and back into Finn's bedroom. Kol went to follow her, to see if it led to another reality, but the door was shut in his face, almost hitting his nose.

Kol frowned, shaking his head."Is she lost?"

The Original suddenly felt the need to wake everyone up.

He turned left and right, torn between his sister, Klaus, and Elijah.

It was breaking news.

Kol moved quickly, knocking rapidly on Klaus' door, trying to keep it quiet so that it wouldn't disturb Finn.

"Nik!"

He almost burst down the door when he got no response.

"Nik!"Kol hissed, now slamming the door with his palm."Get your hybrid arse out of that bloody-"

Kol almost fell into the room as the door was yanked open and appeared a groggy Klaus, running his fingers through his tangled curls. He cleared his throat as he glared at his brother, looking ready to attack the younger Original as he raised his eyebrows. His hybrid brother, like Kol, wore boxers and his fangs bare, just in case he had to fight.

Klaus rolled his eyes when he noticed his brother, human features coming forward. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Kol looked left and right, whispering."Let me in!"

"Excuse me?"

Kol rolled his eyes, stepping closer, whispering again."Let me _in!_ "

"Oh, Kol, you're a _thousand_ years old!"Klaus groaned, crossing his arms and leaning against his doorframe."I'm sure you can handle your nightmares now. If not, go to Elijah, he, unlike me, gives a _damn_."

Klaus yawned as he turned back and began to walk into his bedroom but Kol suddenly grabbed his brother, yanking him out.

"Kol-"

"Finn has a woman in his room!"

Klaus suddenly woke up, and his eyes went wide."What?"

"Finn has a woman in his room!"

"When you say _woman_..."

"A woman!"Kol hissed, making wild gestures to with his hands."Blonde, big blue eyes, long legs...legs that probably can wrap-"

"Kol!"

"Huh?"Kol snapped out of his daze, clearing his throat before he just said."She's a woman. She's not chained up, so I'm sure she's here of her own free will."

Klaus opened his mouth and closed it for a few moments, at a loss for words before he finally spoke.

"You're telling me that our boring, snobbish, prudish elder brother, who I'm sure has never even noticed a woman's bosom, has a woman in his room?"

Kol nodded, looking just as shocked as Klaus.

Klaus stepped closer, hands on his brother's shoulders."Tell me everything."

* * *

 _ **Finn had to admit; Mystic Falls was beautiful at night.**_

 _It wasn't as crowded as it was during the day and he preferred to be alone at these times. Sometimes he would wake up in hot sweats, convinced that he was still locked in the box that he had called home for nine hundred years._

 _He still hated Klaus but, over the past month, the hate, while it was still there, had subsided slightly. He had come to see that his family, despite their immortal existence and bloodthirsty ways, still acted like family. They bickered and fought like they had a thousand years before and Finn had trouble holding onto the hate._

 _He was nowhere near forgiving Klaus, but as long as he was surrounded by the rest of his siblings, he could tolerate the bastard._

 _Finn's thoughts were broken into when he heard a loud scream._

 _He turned his head to see a large man dragging a young blonde with him into an alleyway._

" _You know you want me, babe."_

 _He pushed her against the wall, a hungry look in his eyes, and it wasn't for blood. Finn watched as the man pushed the young blonde girl against the wall with his hips, hands running down her arms before they grasped her hips._

 _His knee forced it's way between her legs, making her scrunch up her face in disgust._

 _Finn felt anger build up inside of him. People like that were nothing but scum._

" _Get away from me-"_

 _She punched at his shoulders, trying to push him away._

 _The blonde haired girl shouted at the man, seeking to get his hands off of her hips."GET OFF OF ME!"_

 _The man laughed, hand coming up and cupping her soft cheek with his hand while the other traveled down her dress in an attempt to bunch it up around her hips. The blonde haired woman bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from sobbing as his forehead rested against her cheekbone as he tried to reach underneath her dress._

" _Excuse me!"Finn shouted, his calmness breaking for a moment as he crossed the street."Let go of her!"_

 _The man paused, only for a moment, and turned to look at them, a harsh smirk on his lips."Get your own bitch! This one is mine!"_

 _He turned back to the woman who was still trying to push him off. She opened her mouth to plead for help, but the man cupped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet while his other hand continued to try and make it's way under her skirt._

 _Her eyes went wide, tears filling them and she began to shake._

 _Finn swallowed._

 _He was a noble man, but he didn't like hurting people either._

 _The Original's eyes widened as he eyed the man's finger's itch towards the young woman's upper thigh and he shook his head. Everything between wrong and right rushed from his mind as he flashed forward. He grabbed the man by the arm, yanking him away from the shaking blonde._

" _Hey!"The man shouted, almost tripping over his own feet."Let go of me!"_

 _Finn kneed the man in the ribs, snapping his wrists before he tossed him aside, leaving him in writhing pain on the ground. The woman watched, eyes wide and lips parted, unsure of how it had happened._

 _He flashed forward, catching her before she fell and he picked her up in his arms._

 _She jumped, scared but he looked down at her, hushing her._

" _I'm not gonna hurt you."_

 _She, as if sensing he was telling the truth, didn't fight as he held her to him._

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

" **You're kidding?"**

"Nope!"Kol hummed, popping the third letter, sitting down across from his siblings at the breakfast table."I saw her with my own two eyes coming out of Finn's room and going back in."

"Are you sure that she isn't one of your little pets who have gotten free?"

Kol rolled his eyes, grabbing his fork."No. I take very good care of my pets, thank you very much."

Elijah sighed, shaking his head at Rebekah and Kol's bickering. He asked Klaus if Kol's story was true and the hybrid backed up his little brother.

"It's not like Finn."

"He's changed. He's been locked in a box for over nine hundred years; he's got to get laid sometime!"

"Rebekah!"Elijah shook his head at his sister, tutting."That's enough. I will not have that kind of-"

Kol tapped the table, shutting up his siblings."Shhh! He's coming!"

They all went silent as Finn entered the room, dressed neatly as usual and he sat down at the head of the table, across from Elijah, grabbing the newspaper.

Rebekah smiled widely at her brother."Morning, Finn!"

Rebekah was the only one who ever said good morning to him and, just as he opened his mouth to return the greeting, his brothers chimed in.

Elijah, Klaus, and Kol smiled at Finn widely, Kol winking cheekily."Morning, big brother!"

Finn frowned, utterly confused by his brothers' excitement. His brothers were smiling at him, Kol and Klaus looking especially happy as they stared at their brother.

Finn offered his brothers a small smile, nodding."Good morning."

"Sleep well, Finn?"Klaus asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Finn just nodded, looking down at the paper.

Kol then spoke up, also asking a question."Sweet dreams?"

Finn glanced up at the paper, glancing at Kol with another nod."Yes, thank you."

"Ah, don't lie to us, brother!"Kol smiled, nodding before he asked."You sure nothing made you _toss and turn?_ "

Everyone, even Elijah, burst out in sniggers. Elijah hid his smile behind his cup, but his shaking shoulders told everyone that he was laughing. Rebekah giggled loudly, slumping against Klaus who was chuckling along with Kol.

Finn frowned again, confused."What's so funny?"

"All right, that enough!"Elijah firmly said, and everyone went quiet before the second eldest brother turned to Finn."Kol saw your lady friend sneaking out of your bedroom early this morning."

Finn's eyes went wide, and his calm composure broke for a second before he gathered himself."Excuse me?"

"Leggy blonde? Big blue eyes?"Kol spoke, digging into his bacon."She's got a butterfly tattoo on her ankle?"

Finn spluttered, shaking his head wildly."I wouldn't know!"

Klaus smirked, patting his eldest brother on the shoulder, proudly.

"Oh, don't be so modest, brother!"Klaus chuckled, cup in his hands."It's about time you put those Mikaelson charms to good use."

Kol nodded in agreement, also patting his brother."You're finally one of us now!"

"Don't listen to them, Finn."Rebekah smiled at her brother, patting his hand."I'm sure you'll treat her well. Kol and Nik are nothing but pigs."

Klaus and Kol opened their mouths to defend themselves, but they paused at the sound of feet hitting marble.

Each Original looked up to see the woman in question walking into the room.

She smiled at them, hands behind her back."Good morning?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you do want to see another chapter, please leave a review.** **Adding more depends on the feedback.**


	2. don't fear the reaper

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Good morning?"**

Eyes went wide as their gazes landed on the blonde, as if before that they had expected she'd been nothing but a legend. The blonde smiled nervously at the Mikaelson's, wearing her clothes from the night before but she smelled fresh.

Finn had offered her to use the shower since she had some scratches from the man who had tried to attack her. Her damp hair was up in a high ponytail and her face clear from makeup.

But, still, she looked beautiful.

As well as slightly nervous at those who were staring at her.

Kol, smirking at his siblings' shock, slammed his hand down on the table."Ha! I told you...I _told_ you she was real!"

Finn glared at his youngest brother, standing up with a whisper."Kol, you're frightening her!"

The eldest Mikaelson pulled out the chair next to _him."Please,_ Marie, ignore them and join us."

"You don't have to; it's fine."The young woman, now known as Marie, shook her head with a smile."I can just leave."

Elijah stood suddenly, clearing his throat."No, please, join us. On behalf of us all, I offer my apologies; we're just not used to Finn having guests."

"That's true."Rebekah piped up with her own smile, nodding."Finn is a _recluse."_

Elijah looked at his sister who rolled her eyes and turned away.

At Finn and Elijah's insistence, Marie made her way over to the table and sat down on the offered chair. Eyes still followed the blonde as she sat down with a smile at Finn who returned to his seat. She shifted uneasily underneath the gazes of the Originals, trying to distract herself by putting bacon on her plate.

Elijah, noticing her uneasiness, turned to his family.

"Stop it!"Elijah whispered to his siblings, scolding them with a glare."You're _scaring_ her."

They all reluctantly obeyed, returning to their food and drinks, and they all sat in awkward silence for a long time. The only sounds were cutlery hitting plates or someone taking a sip of their beverages.

Elijah cleared his throat as he poured himself more tea before he suddenly straightened.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce us all!"

"I am Elijah."The second eldest brother smiled before he gestured to each sibling as he presented them to Marie."And these are my brothers Kol and Klaus then, finally our sister Rebekah."

Marie nodded at them, returning their smiles."Hello."

Kol, Rebekah and Klaus grinned before they all greeted in unison."Hello."

Elijah scowled at Klaus, Kol and Rebekah who had spoken as if they were a three-headed snake, watching Marie's every move.

The second eldest Original leant closer to the three, warning dripping from his voice."I will not tell you again."

The three Originals rolled their eyes before silently obeying, looking down at their plates.

Elijah leant forward, hands meeting in front of him, fingers tangling together.

"So, tell us how you met this lovely girl, brother."

Finn saw Marie freeze before she returned to her food, fork visibly shaking in her hand.

Finn looked worried for the girl and Original, who was still not used to being touched or touching others, even his family after the time he'd been locked away, paused for a moment.

The Original frowned at her obvious upset, didn't think before he reached out and touched her elbow with his hand. It was a gentle touch, similar to the night before how he'd carried her so it wouldn't startle her. Seemingly recognising his touch, Marie looked over at him and seemed to calm at his small smile.

He felt her heartbeat return to its regular pace, and Marie gave him a small nod, offering him a small smile in return. She mouthed a thank you before returning to her breakfast, making Finn's own rare smile widen.

"Brother?"

Finn looked to Elijah, quickly coming up with a story. He knew that Elijah would never knowingly upset the girl, especially if he knew the real story. Neither would Klaus or Rebekah, even Kol, but it wasn't his place to say anything.

"We bumped into each other just as I was returning home. Marie was lost, and it was too dark to take her home, so I offered her to remain here for the night."

The brothers nodded, Kol looking bored that there were no lewd details.

Rebekah smiled at her brother, patting his hand again."Such a gentleman."

Finn grinned at his sister before returning to his food, clearly touched. The female Original's smile grew as she noticed Marie's smile at Rebekah's words, it obvious that she was in agreement.

"So, Marie, are you from Mystic Falls?"

Marie looked up at Elijah, looking more at ease with the simple question."I wasn't born here; my mother left for New York when she was young."

Rebekah looked even more interested as she asked a question herself.

"What was she after? Acting?"

Marie shook her head with a small laugh."No, she wanted to be independent. It was a big jump, but when my grandparents told her not to do something, she did it with an extra mile."

Elijah gave an understanding nod, eyes flickering over Klaus, Rebekah and Kol."I understand what that's like, _believe_ me."

"Well, some people need to be freed sometimes."Rebekah huffed, making a show of rolling her eyes before sending Klaus a pointed look."Isn't that right, Nik?"

Klaus merely raised his eyebrows at his sister, giving his own laugh."By all means, sister, have at it. You'll be back within the hour after turning around as soon as you break a nail."

Elijah cleared his throat, leaning forward and turning back to Marie."Why did she come back?"

"She missed being somewhere where everyone knew everyone. She said she felt lost there. After she had me, she decided it was the time to come back. My grandparents welcomed her home and helped raise me."

"See, sister? Family forgives _petulant_ behaviour."Klaus said, giving his sister a loving smile, placing a hand on her shoulder."Sound familiar?"

Rebekah glared at her brother, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder and pouting. Klaus just laughed, something that faded when Elijah sent him a warning glare.

The second eldest Original then returning to speaking to the human.

He asked her a few more questions about her family which she happily answered. Her mother worked most of the night at the hospital and her grandparents, who were getting older, retired years back. She spoke fondly of her family, especially her grandmother who she was very close with.

"I am a barmaid/waitress, whichever one is available, at The Grill. I started last month."Marie answered Elijah's latest question, her tone growing more confident the more she spoke which seemed to please Finn."I prefer the day shift since my mom works nights."

"Oh!"Rebekah perked up, her smile growing even wider, her eyes lighter."Do work the same time as Matt Donovan?"

Kol and Klaus' smiles fell, and they both released sighs, muttering in unison."Oh, _bloody_ hell."

Elijah didn't make it known, but his smile faded a little. Rebekah's newest target was the human boy that ran around with their enemies. Elijah applauded Rebekah's aim for finding love even after a thousand years, but there were times her love interests were less than appealing.

Marie gave Rebekah a small smile before shaking her head."Sometimes but we rarely cross paths."

While Rebekah pouted, she failed to notice Kol and Klaus' hands meeting in what seemed like a high five behind her back.

"Thank you, mate."Kol mumbled as he glanced up at the ceiling then to his sister."We don't need to give her more ways to become obsessed with the dolt."

The Original then grabbed his sister's hand before she could hit him."Kol!"

'What? I've come across corpses with more personality than him."Kol shrugged, pausing for a moment to nod at Marie."No offence if he's your mate, darling, but, if he _is,_ you need better friends."

"Like me!"Forgetting Matt, Rebekah turned around so fast that her blonde locks swiped at Kol's cheek, a smile appearing as she faced Marie."You're not Elena's friend, so you're of sound mind."

Finn fought the urge to roll his eyes and turned to excuse Rebekah and Kol's antics but stopped when he saw Marie's expression. The human didn't seem wary of their actions and words. Instead, she looked like she was holding back laughter and the grin on her face told him that she was anything but wary of his siblings.

While Finn wasn't one for jest that much, he felt she needed that after the night before.

Just as the eldest Original was starting to relax, Marie spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I really must go."

Finn looked over, speaking before realising."So soon?"

Marie seemed just as reluctant to leave the lively but entertaining family as she nodded, remembering her mother's knack for worrying.

"My mom always checks on me during the night when she gets home. She'll be on the phone to the Sheriff, that is if my grandparents haven't gotten there first."

Marie gave a guilty look, knowing that's exactly what they were doing."They've probably stayed up."

Elijah nodded in complete understanding."Of course."

Finn stood standing looking too relieved at the prospect of him and Marie being rid of his siblings for a while.

He gave a small, hopeful smile."I'll drive you home."

Finn loved his family, but there was only so much of them he could take.

"If that's all right with you?"

Marie gave a small smile, looking sheepish as she smiled at Finn.

"Of course it is!"Rebekah piped up for the younger female, looking pleased as the noticed the looks Finn and Marie were exchanging."You'd _hate_ to have the girl _walking_ home, would you, big brother?"

Kol perked up, realising what his sister was doing.

But, instead of helping, the youngest Original, as usual, took the wrong path.

"Yes, Finn, wouldn't want to taint your _chivalrous_ image, would you?"Kol smirked, cocking his head in a cheeky manner."Or would you rather I _take_ the girl for you?"

Finn sent Kol a glower that made the younger Original lean back in his seat. Finn, like Elijah, had endless patience. He could take playful jibes from his family but he, like Elijah, had a limit. Finn was the head of the family, the _eldest_ Original, no matter how long he'd been locked away. He preferred to sit back and let Elijah deal with most things because Finn knew that his family responded to Elijah.

But, despite this, he was still the head, and even Kol knew when to yield.

Finn looked away from Kol and back to Marie, the warm and polite smile returning.

"Forgive my brother; he is used to his guests feeling _compelled_ to stay."The eldest Original placed a warning but a fond smile on Kol's shoulder."Even then, his skills at entertaining guests are _subpar_ at best."

Kol's eyes widened, and he gaped up at Finn, his face paling with shock.

A _very_ unladylike snort came from Rebekah who almost choked on her tea, turning to Klaus as he patted her back, his shoulders shaking as he quietly laughed. Elijah even gave a small smile, hiding it by clearing his throat as he attempted to remain refined.

Marie chewed on her bottom lip to hide her smile as Kol pouted, stabbing his fork into his food angrily.

"I do hope that you will join us again soon, Marie."Elijah smiled with sincerity, his siblings nodding in agreement before the second eldest Mikaelson glanced at his brother."I trust that Finn will make that happen."

Marie nodded, giving a bright smile."I would like that."

Elijah gave Marie a kind smile before nodding to his brother in encouragement. Finn simply nodded back before guiding Marie out of the room. The young woman turned back to wave before following Finn.

Rebekah sighed happily, resting her chin on her hand."I like her."

"She's a sweet girl. _Plucky._ Didn't even react when Kol was acting like, _well,_ Kol."Klaus' mouth downturned and he thought before nodding."She amuses me."

Kol hummed as he stole a strip of bacon from Klaus' plate, taking a large bit of it.

"I'm a bit peeved that she wasn't a toy I could _borrow_ to play with."Kol started, dodging Rebekah's swat before he fondly added."But she got a smile from Finn who then made a _joke_ , so she seems good for him. Maybe he'll let her _liven_ him up, and I won't want to dagger myself whenever he's around."

Klaus just gave a small grin; attention focused on protecting his food from Kol.

"There was an _actual_ compliment in there, brother. I'm proud of you."Elijah smiled at Kol who just gave him a smirk."I agree with you both; she is a nice girl. Finn needs that."

Rebekah and Kol nodded along with Elijah and the youngest Mikaelson brother's mouth downturned."Finn Mikaelson. A _charmer._ Who knew?"

Rebekah nodded, releasing a curious sigh as she pondered.

Then Rebekah leant sideways, whispering into Kol's ear a moment. The brother frowned before glancing to Klaus then back to Rebekah who nodded. There was a silence before the two siblings burst out with a hearty laugh. The youngest siblings laughed loudly,

Klaus looked up, lips curving up, assuming that they were mocking Finn or Elijah. But it didn't last long, however, when he finally noticed that they were looking at him.

He looked to Elijah who just shrugged, at a loss.

Klaus frowned, eyes narrowing.

"What's so funny?"

Kol and Rebekah shared another look, snickering like two immature children. Which, in fact, they were, especially when paired together.

"Nothing, nothing!"

Klaus let out a warning growl, it clear on his face that he wasn't going to let up.

"We just came to the realisation that Finn, our humdrum brother, is having more triumph winning a girl's heart than you are."

Klaus' face fell, the light in his eyes died out and, though he would later deny it, he gaped, speechless.

"That's not bloody funny."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'm sorry this took a while, and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **As I mentioned in the first chapter, _the chapters in this story might be short_ , so please keep that in mind. I spent a while on this chapter to make it longer to make up for my absence. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it and continue reading. Sorry again!**

 **If you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	3. gave me more than a hand to hold

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Thank you for driving me home."**

"It was the least I could do after being subjected to my family. I do apologise for the bickering and the mass of questions that were hurled at you. There is a _reason_ we don't get much company."

Marie gave a one-shouldered shrug before giving a bright smile."Yes, well, I would be more than _happy_ to be the company."

Finn gave an out of character puzzled look."You would?"

"Of course, I like them. They're funny. Eccentric but funny. _Kooky_."Marie responded, smiling as she thought of the rest of the Mikaelson siblings, pondering for a moment before she snapped her fingers."Kind of like the Addams Family."

Finn raised both eyebrows, now utterly perplexed. He gave her a strange look, cocking his head, pursing his lips as he tried to understand what or who she was alluding to.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand that reference."

Finn's eyes narrowed when Marie stared at him quietly for a moment before she started to laugh. She attempted to hide it by biting her lip or hiding behind her hand. Her shoulders began to shake as the laughter took over, the sound replacing the silence.

Finn continued to stare at her, frown gone and replaced with a marvelled look as Marie continued to laugh. The sound was free spirited, almost melody-like. Finn hadn't heard her laugh before. She'd been shy around him, and he couldn't blame her for it considering how they'd met.

Marie was almost wide-eyed in the night he'd known her, easily startled but kind. She had come out of her shell a little during the breakfast, but he hadn't seen her comfortable.

Until then.

She was _comfortable_ around him, and Finn found himself liking that.

"So, given your _startling_ benevolence toward my siblings, I take it that you would accept if Elijah makes good on his suggestion and invites you over, yes?"

Marie pursed her lips, pretending to ponder his words before she peered up at him."If it's all right with _you_ , I would love to."

Finn, who had started to feel more at ease around the human, didn't attempt to hide his smile. He gave a half surprised laugh, nodding as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Of course. I would _love_ if you joined us again."Finn nodded once more, smile lingering when Marie's widened before he added."It would be a pleasure to have another rational minded person to talk to while Elijah attempts to stop Kol and Rebekah's squabbles. Niklaus harboured a grudge last week and refused to speak with anyone when Kol threw the gravy, and it ruined his sketch."

Marie didn't seem surprised at the story, even after one encounter with the siblings.

"You don't take part in the food fights?"

Finn bit back a scoff and simply shook his head."Of course not. Unlike Kol and Rebekah, I can keep a level head during arguments."

Marie gave a curious expression as she unbuckled herself."Is that why you say almost nothing to them?"

"It is not _always_ by _choice_. To get a word in with my family, you must _yell_ from the roof tops. It is just easier to remain silent. I am fond of my family but there is only so much squabbling and meddling one person can take."

Finn pocketed his keys as he got out of the car, his intention to open the door for the human but she was shutting the door before he could take a third step.

"While leaving to drive you home was most of my intention, I won't say i'm upset to be _free_ of them for a while."

"But you keep returning."Marie gave a knowing look as she slowly started to make her way toward her house."That is _family_."

Finn didn't reply, but he did have a pensive look as he trailed behind her. He guessed she did have a point. His family had nearly driven him to the point hatred and insanity, but he had remained with them because, deep down, he was still attached to them and held a strong fondness for them.

The Original was snapped out of his thoughts when he almost bumped into Marie who suddenly stopped. She looked almost startled that he had followed her and gave a small shake of her head.

"You don't have to walk me to my door; i'm all right."

"And leave you to be scolded alone?"Finn frowned, shaking his head as he looked down at the human."Nonsense."

"My Gram is a protective but friendly mother hen who scolds me for sitting too close to the TV. I should be scolding _myself_ for making them worry."Marie fondly stated as she looked at the front door, her lips curving up in a fond smile as she added."Besides, you've saved me enough."

Finn's smile fell just as Marie turned and took a step forward to continue her walk. But before she could carry on Finn reached out a gently _—very gently—_ and caught hold of Marie's elbow. Marie didn't yelp nor did she jerk her arm away but she did pause. Finn straightened, nodding to himself when he sensed that she wasn't hesitant.

"Marie?"

She turned and peered up at him curiously, eyes widening a little when she saw that he was more serious than usual.

"You should _not_ have _needed_ saving in the first place."The eldest Original said in a resolute tone as he shook his head, it clear that he truly believed in what he said."A person _shouldn't_ fear a _perverted_ savage attacking them whether they are walking at night _or_ taking a shortcut through an alleyway during the day. I have seen, and I have encountered evil but what he planned to do is the ultimate evil—even above _murder_ in my opinion—which you shouldn't have needed saving from because it _shouldn't_ happen."

The Original paused for a moment to compose himself. He'd seen all types of evil, his family, including _himself_ , had committed evil. He'd drained people of blood at the beginning, he'd killed more than he would like to admit and he still fed when he needed to. Kol was a wily fox that had slaughtered people throughout centuries and his hybrid brother mirrored him.

But his siblings, as wicked as they could be, had _never_ committed the evil that Marie had almost been subjected to. His brothers had their morals, their own boundaries they would never cross and, for that, Finn's wish for humanity within his family grew closer to being granted. He learned more and more each day that they weren't the fiends he had thought they'd become.

But there were some people, whether they be supernatural or _human_ , who were utterly evil.

The Original looked back down to Marie, hand shifting from her elbow to her arm and he held her carefully.

"But because some savages are amoral enough to commit such acts I promise you that I will fortify you from them."

"Is it because you feel sorry for me?"Marie asked, looking down at the hand still clutching her elbow for a moment before she carried on."I'm _forever_ grateful that you saved me, but i'm not a scaredy-cat."

"I know that you're strong, I am not disputing that, but it wouldn't just be for you. It would be for _me_."Finn replied, tone strong but his eyes looking anywhere but the human."I would rest easier if I were to know that _you_ were safe."

"Why?"

"Because, despite your close encounter with such pain, you still continue to laugh and are still willing to trust."Finn quickly answered, not having to think about the reply, his eyes finally meeting Marie's."You didn't know me; you didn't instantly assume that I incapacitate him because I wanted to do worse to you. You, even in such a horrible situation, still hoped that someone came to your aid and you were right."

The Original gave a small smile when he noticed Marie's eyes turn more vibrant, the female no longer on defence.

"It is quite refreshing to see."

Marie's smile returned, the vibrancy in her eyes causing the Original's smile to broaden.

"Is this a way of asking me out on a date?"

The pair were quiet for the next few moments, their eyes still connected as Finn observed her. His composure didn't break, but his gaze was more animated as Marie continued to smile at him.

"I suppose we could see it that way considering you are the first person I find myself at ease around."The Original calmly replied, suddenly finding himself comfortable enough to place his other hand on Marie's own."Other mortal creatures, I find tedious and confusing, but I _enjoy_ your company."

He observed their hands, cocking his head as his eyes focused on how larger his one was. She was warm, soft and destructible. While he felt somewhat alarmed by the reminder that she was, in fact, human, the Original couldn't find in himself to pull away.

Instead, he gave a tender smile as he met her gaze.

"In all honesty, I am unsure of how to proceed, the modern courting scene is a marvel and I never get the chance to observe Rebekah's 'dating' scene as my brothers either scare them off, or they don't return."

When Marie laughed again, Finn found himself repeating the sound before he finally stated."But I am sure that you'll be able to guide me."

Marie beamed at the Original, looking a little confused as she said."I'll take that as you asking me out and, because I don't have your vocabulary, i'll just say yes."

The Original smiled once more, it fading a little when he looked to the house and noticed a curtain moving."I believe we have to face your family now."

"Yeah."Marie nodded, glancing back at the house before she spoke again. "I must warn you, if you think that _your_ family are Looney Tunes then you must know that _my_ family is very-"

The sound of a door opened then was followed by shoes rushing down the three steps that led to the path. Marie and Finn turned just in time to see an older woman with a worried expression rushing down the stairs. She was shorter than Marie, with greying hair tied up loosely and a kind face.

"Gram!"

Finn stepped aside just as the woman came running past him, impressing him considering her age, and embracing her granddaughter.

Marie stood still with a small smile, as if used to being embraced, and gave Finn a small smile as if apologising. He simply watched as the woman fussed over Marie, cocking his head as if he were watching something new to him. He remembered the warmth that was happening in front of him; he remembered his own mother being similar.

As he observed them, Finn came to the conclusion that the new modern world wasn't all new to him.

"Marie, thank God. You didn't come home, and when you weren't in your bed, I thought you'd been kidnapped and sold. We don't have much in the bank, but I would've sold your grandfather if I _had_ to."She said all in one breath, inhaling air before she carried off with a roll of her eyes."I love him _,_ _of course,_ and have for decades, but that man works my last nerve."

Marie gave a sigh, shaking her head."Gram."

"It's on the news every day, it _happens_."Her grandmother firmly said, refusing to be once again scolded for watching the news, hands on her hips."If you are trying to keep me on my toes, it is working."

"Gram, I know. I'm sorry."

"You better be."The elder woman's voice softened as she stepped forward and embraced her granddaughter again."I know, you're a grown woman and I worry too much but i'm your _grandmother_ , that's my job. There have been attacks recently; you're mother said the A&E has been full."

Her grandmother pulled back, grabbing Marie's face gently as she looked her over."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry."Marie nodded as her grandmother nodded to herself when she was convinced her granddaughter was without a scratch and Marie offered her a remorseful smile."I promise i'll call you if i'll be late."

"Good. I didn't get one of those dreadful YouPhones for the games, you know."The elder woman mumbled, completely waving off Marie when the younger woman opened her mouth to correct her."I'll let your mother sleep a little longer before I wake her up and tell her you're home. She got herself in a tizzy."

"Where were you? I called-"Her grandmother started before she suddenly realised the man standing next to her granddaughter, hands behind his back and her cheeks instantly became flushed."Oh, _hello_."

She looked to her granddaughter and, as if they'd been silently conversing, Marie rolled her eyes, but there was a blush on her face. Finn watched the exchanged with a half amused smile that he instantly hid. He knew that look. He'd seen that look on his sister many times when she met a boy that made her smile.

"Hello."Finn instantly gave a polite nod before holding out his hand."Finn Mikaelson. Pleasure to meet you."

She gave a bright smile, completely swooned with Finn's manners. Finn returned her smile with a courteous nod, still believing to respect elders despite actually being more than a few centuries older than her. He instantly felt a warm feeling when the grandmother smiled at him, something he used to feel as a child when his mother told him stories, or he watched her cook. She was a good-natured, warm and motherly woman, Finn had sensed the moment he saw her.

"I am deeply sorry for the panic that was caused."

Finn looked to Marie and, unlike earlier, she didn't seem worried about him telling what had happened. Instead, she gave him a vibrant smile that made the Mikaelson brother unable to resist smiling back. He offered Marie a kind nod before turning back to her grandmother, telling her a longer version of the story he had told his siblings.

"I came across your granddaughter late last night; she must've taken a wrong turn and, what with it being late, I didn't think it best to leave her. Just like yourself, i've heard of the attacks that have been happening, and I offered her refuge."

While she looked grateful, she looked to Marie as if asking that she had been safe.

Finn didn't seem insulted, and he wasn't. He knew that the attacks the grandmother had been talking about weren't the revolting attack that Marie had been threatened with. Those attacks were 'animal attacks' which, while not completely accurate, Finn agreed with the animal part. Those attacks were probably mostly caused by his youngest brother who didn't just feed to remain alive. Finn thought it horrid but he took what he needed.

"He took good care of me, Gram."Marie firmly said with a smile, offering Finn a thankful nod."Finn was _kind_ to me."

The Original's mouth curved up as he sensed she was telling the truth. As he looked to Marie, he felt another wave of warmth soar through him. Not the motherly warmth he felt from the grandmother. A warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a humane feeling and, excluding his family, he had almost lost touch with those feelings. As he stared at the human girl, Finn came to the conclusion that he wanted that warmth to stay, he wanted to remain in touch with the humane feelings.

Finn's gaze lingered on Marie and, once more, he let his smile show.

"Thank you."Molly couldn't stress the gratefulness she felt as she smiled."Even in a small town like this, you can't be as trusting. An unfamiliar is now someone to be worrisome around and even the ones that mean well, such as yourself, we're uneasy."

The Original nodded, unsure of what else to say or how to act as Molly smiled at him."Of course, ma'am."

The grandmother shook her head, taking Finn's hand." _Please_ , call me Molly."

"As you wish, _Molly."_

"Such a polite boy."Molly gave Finn a gentle smile, patting the top of his hand warmly before she looked to Marie."I like him."

Marie smiled at her grandmother before she looked up at Finn, her eyes vibrant once more as her smile widened. He, sensing her gaze on him, turned and sought out her eyes with his own. The Original let his eyes flicker over her face, as if taking a mental picture, before his eyes met hers.

And he, once again, smiled.

"I like him too, Gram."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope i'm doing all right with Finn, I think over what he says and how he acts several times before I type it. We haven't had a lot of focus on him, so i've rewatched the episodes he was in on both TVD and TO so i'm hoping i'm doing all right.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this chapter and would like to read more, _please leave a review._**


	4. there's an endless road to rediscover

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **You did tell him to be here at one, yes?"**

Elijah raised an expectant eyebrow when there was a long moment before Kol answered in monotone.

"Yes."

"And did he respond?"

The second eldest Original turned to face his youngest brother who stood leaning against the grand staircase. Once again, Kol replied in monotone and without looking up from his phone.

"Yes."

Elijah looked to his hybrid brother who simply offered him a shrug before returning to his sketchbook. Klaus comfortably sat on one of the sofa's in one of the many rooms, one leg folded over another, his sketchbook resting on his ankle. He had a clear view of the foyer where Elijah had been pacing back and forth.

"Kol..."

Elijah slowed his pacing as he heard Kol chuckle to himself after a ping alerting him of a message was heard.

"Are you listening to me?"

His youngest brother grumbled to himself before locking his phone, looking over to Elijah who stood glowering at him.

"Of course i'm listening to you, Elijah, _everybody_ listens to you."Kol sarcastically responded, pushing himself off of the staircase."And i understand your concern for Finn, but I fail to understand why I had to get up."

Elijah resisted the urge to remind Kol that he had, in fact, invited _himself_ along.

"I'm sorry, did my intention to aid our brother to reintegrate into society get in the way of your plans to, once again, spend the entire night at debauched nightclubs then sleep the entire day?"

Kol blinked once, not fazed by Elijah's upset, and simply answered."Yes."

Eyes clouding and fingers curling into fists at his sides, Elijah glared at his brother. He took a step forward, opening his mouth to, without a doubt, lecture Kol on his selfishness. But, just as Elijah raised his foot to take one more step, Klaus called for him.

"Elijah, it's not worth it!"

Elijah stopped in his tracks, took a deep breath, realizing Klaus' warning to be true. He ignored Kol's smug smirk and turned to face his hybrid brother.

"I told you it was a mistake to get Finn a cell phone, Niklaus, he mistakes it for a coaster most of the time."Elijah murmured after collecting himself, pulling up his suit jacket sleeve for a fifth time so that he could look at his watch."Finn is a stickler for punctuality, there must be a reason for his lateness."

Klaus sighed and got to his feet, setting aside his sketchbook before he made his way over to his brothers.

"Maybe he's finally realized that being an introvert isn't productive and taken the time to wander our town?"

Kol's mouth curved up into a vulgar grin as he offered."Or maybe he's lost track of time while visiting his girlfriend?"

Elijah completely disregarded Kol's words because, while the suggestion of Finn visiting Marie wasn't illogical, he could hear what his younger brother was trying to imply by his tone.

"I don't understand why he would go alone. He usually takes Rebekah with him if he has not encountered the place before."Elijah said more to himself than his brothers, as if he were speaking his thoughts aloud."Perhaps, while taking in the sights of our town, he took a wrong turn and got confused..."

Elijah nodded in agreement with himself and pointed to Klaus, a worried frown on his face. Niklaus, you should send one of your little pets to-"

Elijah was interrupted when the sound of the front door opening hit their ears. He turned around in the direction of the source of the sound when his brothers looked away from him. Appearing from behind the doors, Finn entered the house, pocketing his car keys and phone he had been carrying before shutting the doors behind him.

"Finn, _finally_."

The eldest Mikaelson turned to face his brothers once he felt their presence in the foyer, looking slightly confused as to why they were there.

"Oh, he did get our message. Very good, Finn."Kol praised his brother as he pocketed his phone, offering Finn a nod as if he were commending his brother."It's quite simple when you're not attempting to use it as soap, isn't it?"

Finn resisted the urge to roll his eyes, an urge; he realized that he seemed to have picked up from his sister. Instead, the eldest Mikaelson brother took a small step forward, his hands behind his back, and offered his siblings a nod.

"Hello."

Elijah, Klaus, and Kol gave him almost comical smiles, greeting in unison.

"Hello, brother."

They were quiet for a moment, Finn puzzled at their stares and the younger brothers brimming with questions.

It was Kol who broke the silence with a demand.

"Why are you so late? You had Elijah worried."

"I ate lunch at the Mystic Grill today."Finn calmly answered, composed as usual which made him unreadable. But he did offer his brothers a small smile as he finally processed that they were stood in the foyer."I apologize if you were concerned about me."

Finn offered no extended explanation, but his brothers didn't need one. Marie worked at The Grill, and she preferred day shifts, preferably the lunch shift, which explained why Finn's car had been gone by half eleven that morning.

Elijah, Klaus, and Kol attempted to hide their knowing smiles as Finn took off his coat and hung it up.

"It's quite alright, Finn."

"Where is Rebekah?"Finn asked after noticing his sister's absence, attempting to hide the hopeful tone laced in his voice."Is she late?"

Things were easier when his little sister was around, she seemed to ease the tension. A ray of exuberant albeit stubborn sunshine that kept them together. That and she did most of the talking for the five of them which meant Finn could happily step out of the spotlight. He found his brothers threatening when they were alone, especially if their attention was on _him._ Attention on Finn never meant anything good.

"I am somewhat on time for this family meeting, yes?"

"I sent her off for the hour. I suspect she is draining my bank account as we speak."Elijah replied, motioning for Finn to sit down to which his elder brother almost hesitantly did. As Finn sat down the three brothers turned to face him, smiles still in place."This meeting is for the Mikaelson _men_."

Klaus made a sound of agreement, his hands meeting behind him."A bit of brotherly bonding, so to speak."

Finn raised his eyebrows in an apprehensive manner as his brothers continued to smile at him. The three stood over him, Klaus' hands behind his back which made Finn even more nervous. While he was attempting to move forward with his family because he did, in all honesty, love them in his own way, it didn't make him any less hesitant at times.

Especially around Klaus.

He was the most likely to dagger him and if Klaus' hands weren't in sight for Finn to check for a dagger then it made him hesitant to relax.

Finn frowned at his brothers."What is it you want?"

"To speak with you."

"You wish to speak with me?"Finn's tone was monotone but a glimmer of sardonic amusement flickered in his eyes. His rown deepened and his eyes clouded with indignation."What is the reason?"

"We merely wish to speak with you."Klaus repeated and narrowed his eyes at his brother, hands still behind his back, sharing a puzzled look with Kol and Elijah before he looked back at Finn."Why are you so alarmed?"

Finn's brow then furrowed in realisation as his brothers continued to look at him with smiles that were excessively _kind_. Almost comical, as if their intentions were frivolously benevolent. It only made Finn feel more suspicious.

"What is this?"Finn firmly repeated, eyes flickering over his brothers almost dubiously, straightening defensively. Finn glanced around the room in an almost paranoid manner, expression now indifferent, his jaw clenching."I have been silent."

His brothers sent him a questioning look, utterly dumbfounded by his sudden statement.

Finn's voice lowered to a mere whisper but his tone was still defiant."I am _always_ silent."

 _If he remained silent then perhaps his family wouldn't conjure up a reason to lock him away once again._

Kol shook his head, eyes widening sarcastically, rocking back and forth on his heels, looking bored."You needn't tell us that, Finn, we _know_."

"I came into the kitchen this morning, minding my own business and assuming you were all out."Kol scoffed to himself, gesturing to Finn with an affronted expression but his eldest brother simply stared back at him, unamused by Kol's theatrics."I was quickly proven wrong when I spilled steaming hot tea all over myself when someone— _i'm looking at you, brother_ —suddenly decided to make his presence known by screaming like a little girl."

Klaus pursed his lips but the amusement was evident, dancing in his eyes and threatening to make itself audible. Kol's hands made exaggerated movements as he told his story, sounding more outrages as he yammered on.

"I scalded myself because he suddenly decided to voice his presence known for once."

"I _yelped_ in shock because you were wearing _nothing_ , Kol."Finn replied in monotone, rubbing his hands together, eyes trained on Klaus despite his words meant for Kol."I believe it was you who screamed considering the hot water had spilled in certain _vulnerable_ places."

Klaus suddenly froze beside Kol, his hand coming up and covering his face. It went noticed when a muffled but unsubtle chuckle caught their attention. Finn, Elijah, and Kol turned their heads to see Klaus standing with his back to them, his shoulders were shaking as he attempted to cover up his laughter.

Kol rolled his eyes at the hybrid, petulantly shoving his hands in his pockets."Put a sock in it, _Toto_."

Klaus stopped laughing and he turned around, eyes flashing at Kol.

"Kol, this... _accident_ -"Elijah's solemn expression turned to curiosity as he turned to Kol."Is that why I had fourteen missed calls and twenty _SOS_ messages from you?"

Kol shook his head, biting the inside of his mouth."No, that was concerning a certain _misunderstanding_."

"What misunderstanding?"

"Nothing."

Elijah gave his infamous stern look."Kol."

The younger brother attempted to protest only for Elijah to frown. He let out a long breath, muttering to himself before he answered.

"In the midst of my, uh, my surprise and _understandable_ pain, I made a run for the stairs to aid my _injuries_ in private. But, as I was rushing down the hallway in the direction of the stairs I _may_ have accidentally bumped into the housekeeper."

Klaus took a step closer, a smirk on his lips _."And?"_

"Grow up, Nik."Kol forced a self-assured expression but his darting eyes made is obvious that he was anything but amused by his story."I took us both to the ground and, considering my state of undress, I assume the housekeeper thought the worst and she bolted right out the door."

A loud snort echoed throughout the room as Klaus' laughter attempted to bubble over. The hybrid's eyes were now sheening with laughter as he imagined the entire incident in his mind. Kol sneered at his hybrid brother, dark eyes threatening.

Elijah sent Klaus a glower despite the corners of his own mouth twitching."And why did you call me?"

"I-I..."Kol seemed reluctant to answer but, when Elijah continued to press for an answer, the youngest brother finally but quietly replied."Sheriff Forbes _may_ have called to investigate because the housekeeper _may_ have gotten in contact with her to press charges."

Klaus snapped.

The hybrid burst out laughing, doubling over as his laughter reverberated throughout the mansion. Elijah's shoulders started to shake and he bowed his head, unable to stop his silent chuckles while Kol looked at them as if they were badly behaved children.

Finn watched as silent as always, but his lips twitched as he felt the urge to smile. Something he found himself doing around his family. But as soon as he got that thought his body went cold when he remembered the reason the meeting had been called.

It was almost amusing. He had _just_ started to feel comfortable around his family.

Kol shook his head at them, crossing his arms over his chest."Sod off, it's not bloody funny."

Finn didn't seem to be amused, neither did he look to be listening. Instead, Finn sat on the edge of his seat, hands pressed together in front of him. He watched them like a hawk, reading their body language and inspecting their expressions.

"You're right, brother, it isn't amusing."Klaus swung an arm over Kol's shoulder, pulling his brother close as he pointed to Finn."Look, even poor Finn seems to still be reeling."

Elijah cleared his throat, smile still on his face but his voice was serious."There's a reason we called this meeting."

Nodding in agreement, Klaus finally managed to stop himself from laughing, wiping at his eyes as he straightened. Kol shoved Klaus away from him, glaring at his hybrid brother with a sulky frown. Elijah already seemed composed, as if the previous thirty seconds of his laughter hadn't happened.

"Right, Finn, we-"

"I will not be ambushed, not like this, nor will I await in fear!"Finn cut in as he got to his feet, his slightly raised voice causing his brothers to look at him in surprise. Finn took a valiant step forward, his fingers curling into his palms and eyes on Klaus."If your aim is to dagger me without a fight then you have never been more wrong."

Klaus' smile fell from his face, the amusement faded in his eyes and a silence hung in the air. A wave of soared through the hybrid as Finn's stubborn but vulnerable tone replayed in his mind, making Klaus blink rapidly as he swallowed the upset threatening to brim.

Elijah attempted to reach out and comfort his brother but Finn rejected the affection with a shake of his head. It was a rejection of hatred, but it was one of reluctant distrust.

Finn didn't want to be be distrusting with his family but it was instinct. An instinct they all understood.

"You have nothing to fear."Klaus shook his head firmly, a glimmer of contrition in his eyes at his brother's stiff body language."I am not going to dagger you, Finn."

Finn said nothing, he continued to watch his younger brother carefully.

"Yes, if somebody was due for a dagger it would be _me_. I'm always top of the list."Kol said, pointing to himself with an almost smug smile before he frowned, realizing it wasn't a good thing. He glowered at Klaus once more, a flash of indignant in his eyes as he smirked."Nik has always been jealous of me."

"If what you're saying is true..."Finn's fists started to unfurl as Klaus' hands appeared from behind his back, no signs of daggers."Then what is it you want?"

"We want to a good old brotherly chinwag."Kol answered, amusement dancing in his brown eyes but he took a moment to offer Finn a reassure nod. It quickly disagreed when Kol gestured to his eldest brother with an exaggerated flourish."If you're finished with being melodramatic, that is."

"Now will you please take a seat for a moment?"Klaus made his way over to the sofa, placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder, making sure to be gentle, and pushed his elder brother down. Finn reluctantly took a seat with Klaus following a second later, frowning at the hybrid as he did."Why must you assume the worst of me, brother?"

"I do not assume anything, Niklaus."Finn shook his head, taking hold of the hand on his shoulder and placing it by Klaus' side with a nonchalant smile."Assuming is supposing something to be the case _without_ proof. So, given your extensive history with daggering your siblings and storing them in coffins without reason, I have a right to be cautious around you."

"I never thought i'd say this but..."Kol paused off for a moment and raised a had just above his shoulder, nodding slowly."I agree with Finn."

Kol shrugged when Klaus sent him a glower before the hybrid looked to Elijah for support.

"And I hate to agree with Kol,"Elijah started almost teasingly, slipping off his heavy coat and neatly resting it on the back of his chair."But your mood swings are infamous, Niklaus."

Scoffing to himself, the hybrid rolled his eyes once more as Kol slumped down beside Finn, swinging an arm over the back, smirking at Klaus. As the brothers hurled passionately insults back and forth, Elijah took the task of pouring them each drinks at one of the handful of bars scattered around the mansion.

"Shut up, Kol."

Finn glanced left and right, lips set in a tight line, feeling even more uncomfortable now that he was in the middle. It wasn't uncomfortable because they were annoying him, it was uncomfortable because it was unfamiliar.

Apart from Esther and his fallen Freya, Finn had never known how to react to affection. He remembered chasing Freya as a child, climbing up into trees and hugging her whenever she tripped over. Then when she'd been taken his mother had been all he had for affection considering his siblings thought him the black sheep.

But even while his mother would hold him tight, his father had instilled that affection was weak in him from a young age and this had been amplified as a vampire then after being locked away for nine hundred years it was another troublesome problem Finn had yet to overcome.

He felt _suffocated_.

Across the room Elijah watched Finn with a guilty shake of his head as he poured their drinks, filling Finn's glass more than the rest.

"Finn, I can assure you that our intentions are anything _but_ cruel."

Finn raised his head, looking over at Elijah who offered his elder brother a gentle smile. The eldest Mikaelson didn't say anything but Finn seemed calmer than he had before. His hands, which were once curled into fists calmly met palm to palm and rested on his legs.

"We understand that it may take a while to feel at ease, despite being united with us. It is one of the few benefits of being immortal."The second eldest Original placed their glasses on the table, keeping his in hand as he sat down in an armchair."We called this meeting because we haven't heard what's been happening between you and the _lovely_ Marie."

As his brothers' gazes bore into him, Finn felt put on the spot.

"I asked her out on what is now called a date."Finn quietly replied, unable to hold back a ghost of a smile as he thought back to the moment."And she agreed."

Kol and Klaus smirked at Finn, tipping their glasses in his direction.

"Of course she did."

"Very good. I assume that is part of the reason you were visiting The Grill today considering she told us she works there, yes?"Elijah inquired, taking a sip of his drink as observed Finn ponder his reply before he gave in and nodded."Were you discussing arrangements?"

Finn glanced at the front door again, silently pleading for Rebekah to come through. It was that he didn't appreciate their curiosity, he did, but he did not want to talk about his personal life with his brothers.

Especially Kol.

"If you are unsure of where to take her and wouldn't mind, we could help with the arrangements."Elijah offered, taking Finn's silence for a no, seemed more than happy to provide some suggestions.

Kol watched his brother with an almost disappointed frown, clicking his tongue."You haven't had a woman in a while, have you, 'Lijah?"

Finn looked almost perplexed as he attempted to cut in."Elijah-"

Klaus raised a hand, suddenly coming up with an idea.

"I am still in possession of the horse I attempted to seduce Caroline Forbes with. I no longer have any use for it considering..."Klaus trailed off with a roll of his eyes, glaring at Kol when his youngest brother snorted. He looked at Finn once more, gesturing to him."You can borrow it if you wish."

Finn awkwardly looked down into his glass, shaking his head."Niklaus, i-"

"I honestly don't know why you want to faff about."Kol piped up with a shake of his head, his signature wicked smirk appearing once more."I find that a charming compliment, a roguish grin, and a wink is all it takes for me."

"Yes, well, the woman Finn is trying to woo doesn't work in some seedy nightclub. It's obvious where you've been all night."Klaus said to Kol in a reprimanding tone, giving his brother a once over, noticing the glitter smudges on his hands."Perhaps you should obtain some taste."

"Can you be any _more_ condescending?"Kol replied with a scoff before he let out a sardonic chuckle."You speak as if your women have been cultivated _prizes_."

Klaus straightened, eyebrows raised with bemusement and eyes clouding. He turned to face Kol, shifting so that he could meet his brother's eyes over Finn's shoulder. But just as he opened his mouth to retort, Elijah held up a hand. Klaus reluctantly gave in, grumbling underneath his breath as he returned to his seat, growling as Kol laughed to himself.

"Right, how about-"

"I am grateful for the offer, but Marie chose The Grill for our rendezvous."Finn was the one to interrupt this time, raising his voice a little to make sure his brothers heard him."It is quite practical since it is the only restaurant—if you can call it that—I am familiar with, and Marie works there."

His brothers looked a little disappointed that Finn had things sorted but accepted his response. Elijah was simply pleased that his brother was putting himself out there considering Finn spent most of his early life silent and the past nine centuries in a box. It was nice to see him settling into things and building relationships.

"The location has eased my hesitance, but I am at a _loss_ as to what I exactly say or do at our rendezvous. Times have changed. Niklaus handed this device months ago, and I can only now respond to a message and set reminders."

Finn held up his phone and sent it an almost bitter frown before he tossed it onto the table. I don't understand a lot of things about the modern world. Today's conventions, technology and modern slang, as they call it."

The room suddenly became thick with an emotional strain as the humor drained from the three younger Original brothers. Kol's sardonic smirk faded, Elijah bowed his head guiltily, and Klaus frowned, quietly observing his eldest brother as Finn, who rarely spoke, let himself divulge what was constantly troubling him.

"I feel _suffocated_ at times."Finn quietly admitted, appearing as composed as usual but his stiff body language proved just how nervous he felt inside."But, most of all, I am certainty, not an expert in making small talk."

His brothers were silent for a long while after Finn spoke, both struggling to find something to say as well as understanding the impact of nine centuries in a box had on him.

"Our old boy is a bit nervous, isn't that right, Finn?"Kol murmured with his wonted playful tone, but he lingered beside Finn for another moment before getting to his feet and collecting their empty glasses."It's time for another round. It'll calm you, and you bloody _need_ it."

"I admit, it is _overwhelming_."The eldest Original, feeling even more awkward as his brothers looked at him with pity, shifted his gaze."I do _not_ want to appear an imbecile."

Finn didn't look up when he felt someone sit beside him where Kol had been and then Klaus shifting closer. He then noticed two hands reaching down, and he stiffened, feeling suffocated once more. But, unlike patting his shoulder in affection like Finn himself or his brothers usually would, Elijah and Klaus both reached out and took one of Finn's arms each.

They didn't hold his hand as Rebekah would've but, instead, their hands enclosed around Finn's upper arm. It was odd, to say the least, but _comforting_.

It was something Finn had noticed his brothers would do as _children_. It had happened a lot less as they'd grown older because Mikael valued only strength. It was a comfort. Mikaelson men were too prideful to hug one another; the women were an exception. This was the closest to a hug they would've dared to allow publicly because they feared Mikael. They feared vulnerability.

"You are a _Mikaelson_ , brother, you have prevailed from much worse."He heard Klaus state, resolute as usual before the hybrid quietly chuckle."And, when in doubt, let her talk about herself. Women seem to _delight_ in that."

Finn, before he realized what was happening, found himself quietly laughing along. And that was when he noticed it.

His pulse was beating strong and quick considering his nervousness against Elijah and Klaus' because their wrists were lined up. Then he heard Elijah and Klaus' pulses. _Calm_. And, because of the affection of the contact and how he could feel their understanding, Finn started to relax.

He still felt suffocated. It made him feel uneasy yet somehow secure. But he was grateful of the affectionate embrace, he _understood_.

"You _will_ adapt."

"I _will_ adapt."Finn firmly repeated, finally looking up and glancing at each of his brothers. They nodded in agreement, offering Finn small smiles. Finn returned it before he, as if to lighten the mood, added."Besides, Marie seems to find my bemusement and wonderment concerning modern times somewhat charming if I say so myself."

He looked up as Kol laughed and saw his youngest brother sauntering over to them, drinks in his hands. He motioned to Elijah to return to his arm chair with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course she does, big brother, _nobody_ cannot resist the Mikaelson charm."

"But this is why we're here for you, Finn."Elijah murmured, taking two glasses from Kol and offering one to Finn, making sure to pause to clink glasses with them all."We understand if things, not just the modern time, might be somewhat hard for you to _adjust_ to."

"Oh, bloody hell, Elijah!"Klaus interrupted in with an annoyed sigh, leaning forward and turning to face Finn."What Elijah is trying and somehow failing to get to is that, because you've been out of practice for a while, we thought you'd need help in the _relationship_ department."

Finn frowned at Elijah, not understanding what his brother was attempting to say. But, just as Elijah went to expand, Finn's lips parted, and he gaped at Elijah, utterly perplexed before he looked at his younger brothers who simply smirked in response.

"And he seems to be right, given you are _incredibly_ awkward."

"And you feel that Niklaus and Kol are suited to help me?"Finn asked Elijah, tone laced with a hint of sarcasm. He quickly composed himself with a clear of his throat and leaned forward, whispering to Elijah as if his brothers weren't able to hear him. "While I appreciate the offer, Elijah, our younger brothers are nothing but _hedonistic_ philanderers who are incapable of holding any sincere bonds."

Klaus' eyebrows raised in sardonic amusement."And _i'm_ considered the ill-mannered one."

"You insult me, Finn, and yet I am more successful with women than you are."Kol proudly stated with a wicked grin, apparently not understanding Finn's point."You should count yourself lucky i'm willing to divulge such information."

Kol continued to grin at Finn as he glanced over at Klaus, muttering underneath his breath."I have no clue as to why Nik was asked along."

Finn said nothing in response to Kol, but he did raise an eyebrow at Elijah. His younger brother opened his mouth to defend Kol but found himself unable to come up with anything.

Elijah finally gave up and quietly admitted."Honestly, he invited _himself_ along."

"We just wanted to offer counsel or guidance concerning the possibility of you getting into a relationship with the lovely Marie."Elijah started, pausing every second or third word to collect his thoughts, showing just how nervous he was."And, when a man and a woman-"

"Or two men, perhaps. You have been in a box for a while, and we won't judge, just so you know."Kol cut in, reaching over and patting Finn on the shoulder with a large grin. He squeezed Finn's shoulder and leaned in, raising his eyebrows as he quietly added."Whatever floats your boat, big brother."

"Your support is _much_ appreciated, Kol."Finn seemed oddly surprised by Kol's fond shoulder pat, unsure of how to react his grateful words came out more like a question."Thank you?"

"Of course."Kol replied almost happily, chuckling to himself as he turned and smirked at Klaus behind Finn's back."Hear that? I'm _supportive_."

"Yes, of course, we'd understand if your prior predicament, as well as the times, didn't give you a chance to be more forthcoming with your preference."Elijah gave Kol an appreciative nod, pleased that they were taking part in the family meeting. He then offered Finn a reassuring smile, hoping his brother felt supported, but Elijah also looked a little helpless as he continued."And, when two people grow feelings for one another and wish to embrace those feelings, they-"

Elijah, was one again, interrupted when Klaus cackled.

"That may be and, as proud as I am, please refrain from seeming so smug, little brother."Klaus clasped the back of Kol's head, and he pulled his brother towards him seemingly not noticing Finn squished in between them, quietly adding."We both know that if Finn _doesn't_ chase after the popsy, you'll do it _instead_."

Kol's eyes widened, and he shook his head, feigning innocence, looking utterly affronted."Why must you twist things, Nik? Why do you fear kinship?"

Finn heard the pair and, feeling anything _but_ threatened concerning Klaus' words concerning Kol, he uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and took a large sip of his drink. Elijah looked on, watching his brothers with an almost relieved stare, as if he welcomed the interruption. But it quickly disappeared as he realized just how childish they were acting.

"Will the pair of you be quiet if you aren't willing to be helpful?"Elijah glowered at his brothers until Kol and Klaus' mouths snapped shut and they turned from once another, muttering underneath their breaths looking like a pair of chagrined children."If you are not going to be sincere, then go find amusement _elsewhere_."

Elijah watched them for a moment to see if they were going to either protest then finally nodded when they remained silent."Thank you."

"Right..."Elijah turned back to Finn, making nervous motions with his hands as he spoke."When two people become closer and want to take another step, they-"

"Elijah, are you attempting to educate me in copulation?"Finn cut in, a flicker of amusement on his face when Elijah, looking almost relieved at the interruption, nodded."Need I remind you that I gave you a similar educational speech over a thousand years ago?"

Elijah opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted when he heard stifled snickers. He frowned, looking away from Finn to see Klaus and Kol, both leaning further back against the chair, attempting to hold back laughter. They were leaning into Finn, once again squishing their brother, as they tried to avoid Elijah's eyes.

"We just figured that since you've been immured for so long, you'd be at a loss concerning relationships and _reintegrating_ yourself into _relationships._ "Elijah took a long sip of his drink, looking almost as awkward as Finn felt but his heart was in the right place."We simply want to look out for you, brother."

"I believe your intentions were are well intentioned, Elijah."Finn calmly spoke, expression indifferent as usual but he did offer Elijah a benevolent, albeit somewhat hesitant, smile. Elijah warmly returned Finn's smile, something that quickly faded as he gestured to their younger brothers."But, I am confident I can't say the same for our brothers."

Klaus and Kol turned their heads at the same time, both feigning offense. Finn chose to ignore that and took a large gulp of his drink, feeling as if he'd earned it.

"While I am appreciative for this uncomfortable but, i'm sure well meaning, _ambush_ , I can assure you that I will be just fine in adjusting to things. And, since we're speaking about my personal life— _against my wishes, I might add_ — "Finn paused to give his brothers a pointed look before he offered them a small smile."I can tell you that, despite my gratitude regarding your support if I were, I am not a homosexual."

Finn then smiled small as he, once more thought back to Marie not only accepting his date but the beaming smile she had given after figuring out his intention to do so.

Finn then nodded to himself, smile growing slightly as he calmly but firmly stated."And I _do_ have intentions to court Marie if she wishes."

Finn then glanced at Kol with a short nod, but there was a hint of hesitance in his eyes. He wasn't threatened by his brother, deep down he knew Kol wouldn't cross such a line, but the problem with Kol was that, depending on his mood, he was unpredictable. Kol raised his eyebrows, seeming a little confused before he remembered Klaus' words from earlier.

"Oh, brother!"

The youngest brother started to chuckle, patting Finn's shoulder once more, honestly amused at Finn's look. Klaus laughed along with his brother, amused that Finn had taken his words seriously.

"I was merely kidding, Finn, she is all _yours_. I would _never_ attempt to nick your girl."Kol beamed at his brother, quirking an eyebrow playfully before giving Elijah a somewhat judgemental, pointed look, shaking his head."I'm not _Elijah_."

Finn and Klaus' eyes widened at Kol's casual mention of their fight over a certain doppelgänger's love. Klaus shook his head as Elijah gawked at Kol and the hybrid attempted to remain stoic, but his mouth twitched then he suddenly started to laugh.

"Niklaus!"

Elijah narrowed his brows as he straightened, jaw tightening and looking slightly insulted. At his younger brother's expression, Finn was unable to stop a laugh from escaping him. He tried to suppress the laughter that threatened to follow, but it did no good. He bowed his head, covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile, but his laughter came out muffled.

"I'm sorry, brother."

Elijah let out a breath, fixing his cuffs as with an indignant frown on his face, muttering about how childish his brothers were. He seemed almost perplexed as his brothers continued to chuckle at him and shook his head, pursing his lips.

"I don't see how that is _remotely_ funny."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm sorry this is so late, i suck with updates and motivation but i have not forgotten about this story, i promise! And i'm also sorry there was no Marie in this chapter, i'm not quite happy with it, but I wanted to explore more of Finn's side of things.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite that, and if you did, _please leave a review._**


	5. you get ready, you get all dressed up

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **You're as pretty as a picture."**

Snapping out of her daze at the murmur, Marie turned on the balls of her feet to face her grandmother, eyes leaving her reflection to settle on the older woman. Knowing her grandmother was resisting to comment about the rare occurrence of her granddaughter donning a dress, Marie did a mock curtsey. Her small smile broadened when her grandmother rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Uh, thank you."Marie's mouth curved up into a half smile and looked down at herself for the tenth time, smoothing down the casual sundress."But I don't know what to do with _this_."

Marie blew hair out from in front of her eyes with an exasperated flail of her hands, turning back to look at her reflection as her grandmother entered the bedroom. Molly's reflection appeared over Marie's shoulder and, noticing the nervousness in her granddaughter's eyes, Molly placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're overthinking, my dear."Molly motioned for her granddaughter to hand over the hairbrush with a beckon of her fingers, lazily inquiring."So what time is the reason for your getup arriving?"

"It's not a getup. You're supposed to make an effort for these things."Marie replied with a shake of her head, reaching out to hand over the hairbrush before halting and using it to point at her grandmother."And Finn is picking me up at half past..."

Trailing off, Marie glanced at her alarm clock atop of her nightstand."We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Long enough. Am I ever wrong?"

Breathily laughing, Marie's response was just a simple smile before she started to ponder about which bracelet she should wear. She had a knack for fidgeting. The blonde listened to her grandmother about how she should invite her date in for a coffee or 'going by his accent should it be tea?' before they went off on their own for the evening.

"He's a polite young man. A bit quiet but I think he was just shy."Molly mused aloud as she took the hairbrush from her granddaughter while raising a curious eyebrow."How did he pluck up the courage to ask you out?"

"Well he didn't actually say the words 'do you wanna go on a date?'"Marie corrected with a small laugh, securing a couple of decorative bracelets on her wrist."I asked for him, I guess, but i'm 99.9% positive that he'd been trying to ask. He just needed a little help."

"So he's one of those taciturn, mysterious ones then?"Molly asked gesturing for her granddaughter to take a seat with the hand that held the hairbrush."You should savor it, I haven't gotten a word in edgeways in since 1970."

"He's..."Marie paused as she tried to find the right word, thinking back to how gently Finn had held her and his soft spoken words."Refreshingly rare. He's _kind_."

"Kind. That's a rarity these days."Molly hummed curiously, meeting Marie's eyes in the mirror."Where is he taking you for your night on the town?"

"We aren't having a 'night on the town,' gram."Marie quietly laughed with a shake of her head, obeying her grandmother and sitting down on the stool."We're going to the Grill."

Eyebrow raising in interest, Molly hummed curiously as she started to brush out her granddaughter's hair.

"The Grill, hmm?"

"Gram..."Marie drew out with a warning tone, meeting her grandmother's eyes in the mirror."You and Pops better not show up like you did last time."

"I've never done such a thing."Molly gasped, looking insulted by the accusation and she tutted, bowing her head as she resumed brushing out her hair. As she continued, the elder woman quietly added."And even if I did it would be for your own good."

"Gram!"

"For your own good."Adamant in making her point, Molly motioned with the hairbrush to and fro."That Tommy Cooper was a tearaway and a skirt-chaser."

Marie resisted the urge to break into exasperated sobs at the mention of the infamous boy she'd once gone to the movies with. Once being the significant word because she'd never seen him again after the movie fiasco and she hadn't blamed him. She'd never known why they'd disliked Tommy Cooper other than he'd been her first boy-friend. A friend is all he'd ever been.

"We were twelve, and we went to the movies with our friends."Marie replied with a pointed look to her grandmother, handing the elder woman a hair tie when she extended her hand."And you got asked to leave for being, and I quote, _'disruptive.'_ "

"It was your grandfather who threw the popcorn, not me."Molly firmly said, pointing at her granddaughter's reflection before she let out a long breath, carelessly waving a hand."I'd rather he threw the little rascal."

"Gram!"

Molly merely shrugged, unashamed and unfazed by her actions. In fact, as Marie looked carefully in the mirror, she could see a twinkle in her grandmother's eyes.

"It cost five dollars for a small popcorn, Marie, you know how I hate to waste money."

Marie parted her lips, ready to scold her grandmother once more but, instead of words slipping from her lips, she found herself quietly laughing.

" _Molly!"_ Her grandfather's shouts were faint to start off with, his tone laced with common annoyance. There was a pause as he awaited his wife's response and, when he didn't get one, his shouts became sterner. _"Molly, do not ignore me, I know you've hidden it!"_

Recognising the tone, Marie sent her grandmother an unamused look.

"You didn't."

"I think we should go for a simple ponytail."Molly suddenly suggested, completely diverging and changing the subject."What do you think?"

Look unwavering, Marie fixed her eyes on her grandmother, her expression reminding the older woman of her daughter once upon a time.

"Gram."

"It is the only way to get his backside off of that armchair, and it's about time he walked more than his usual five steps to the bathroom."Her grandmother replied with a half shrug as she gathered up Marie's long, blonde locks with a sigh."Your grandfather, I tell you, he works my-"

"Your last nerve, I know."Marie fondly interrupted, having heard the same remark for as long as she could remember. She and her grandmother shared an amused look before Marie added."But you've always said that-"

"He keeps me on my toes, I know."Molly chimed in, mimicking Marie's tone with a playful scolding raise of her eyebrow."Well, it certainly wasn't his charm that drew me to him because your grandfather doesn't have none."

And, as if on cue, the sound of George angrily shouting for his wife started up, followed by doors slamming shut and furniture being shifted to the best of his ability. Then, as usual, the sequence of grunts and moans about how 'he wasn't fit enough for this crud anymore' tread on the heels of the lifting of the furniture.

It was a series of noises and curses made once every few months, when Molly decided that her husband needed to exert himself because, in her own words, she was not going to be widowed at an age where she couldn't bother to remarry.

" _MOLLY?!"_ Her grandfather's shouts boomed throughout the hall he was angrily marching down." _Molly, where is that remote? I know you've taken it!"_

"Remote? Why-"Marie cut herself off when she caught the ghost of a smile her grandmother donned in the mirror."It's that time?"

"It's that time."Molly confirmed, simpering to herself as she heard the mutterings of her husband as he angrily strode in their direction."It's for his own good, it's the only exercise he does, and he isn't getting any younger. That man would never get up from that chair if allowed it."

"Where is it?"George demanded as he appeared in the doorway, a furious and indignant frown on his features."I know you've taken it."

"Taken what, dear?"Molly sweetly asked, directing brief an equally sickly-sweet smile over her shoulder at her husband."Hmm?"

"You know what!"George hotly hissed, pointing an accusing finger at his wife."Where is my remote?"

"In twenty minutes, back where it usually is."Molly responded, the smile returning when her husband instantly looked down at his watch to read the time, shaking her head before speaking again."And, if you're quite done with your tantrum, have you taken the time to notice how beautiful your granddaughter is?"

"Every day for twenty-one years."George promptly replied with a fond tone, mouth twitching upwards when he heard Marie simper to herself."What's different about right now?"

"I have a date."Marie answered, unable to keep the excitement laced in her tone."With a boy."

"Lovely, he's _no_ boy."Molly murmured to herself with a quiet giggle, pausing as she secured the hair tie before, raising her voice so her husband could hear, she added."He's the lad that brought our Marie home, remember? I told you how polite he was."

Snapping his fingers as it came to mind, George clicked his tongue as he sat down on Marie's window seat with a curious sigh, mouth curving up fondly when he saw his granddaughter's own smile.

"Oh. Well, in that case..."George took his granddaughter's hand in his own and patted the top of it fondly."You look lovely, dear. _Always_. Have a jolly time, my Marie. You make sure he treats you right."

Warmed by his words, Marie opened her mouth to reply but snapped her mouth shut when her grandfather pointed at her, donning an uncharacteristic stern expression that she hadn't seen for a long time.

"But if he crosses a line and makes you feel uncomfortable at any time—and I mean _any_ —"He stressed his words with a tone that Marie remembered him using when he'd advised about standing up to bullies then again when her fish had stopped swimming."a nice swift kick in the family jewels might suffice. _No_ fella is immune to that, I tell ya. If he doesn't run off with his tail between his legs, then try _several_ kicks."

Nodding along, Marie listened and smiled intently.

"I'll keep that in mind."

There were few times in her life when her grandfather had been stern or the voice of reason, but when it happened, she'd found herself being thinking back and being appreciative. He had a particular way of explaining things that didn't seem like a lecture.

"Then call your mother, she'll put him right."

"Not you?"Marie asked in a teasing tone, smiling up at her grandmother when she quietly laughed.

"I'm afraid my days of chasing heartbreaking SOBs with my dear shotgun is over. But, please, invite him over if it goes well. If there's one thing this old man can still do is the third degree."

George almost smugly straightened, mouth curving up into a half smile as he thought back to the 'good old days' when the fifth graders would go wide-eyed at him after walking his daughter home from school or when her prom date picked her up.

"But, i'll admit, your grandmother is skilled at the art of interrogation. Five minutes with her and I, my Marie, and we'll get the low down."

" _You_ had a rolled up newspaper."Molly corrected with a scoff, gently cuffing her husband on the shoulder."But he did tell some truth, Marie, he has a knack for the devil's eye."

Waving his wife off with a hand, George paid no mind to her correction and carried on laughing at Marie's teasing comment which, as a result, caused his granddaughter to chime in. But the laughter quickly quieted down when Marie was served a scolding tut, and a gentle tug of her hair as her grandmother combed through her ponytail to rid of any tugs.

"So, this dinner and a movie, takeaway and a wifi. Or whatever it is you lot do nowadays. Is he planning on keeping you out late?"George lazily asked as he glanced at the clock, hands clasped together in his lap."Make sure to call if you do because you know your grandmother frets."

"I'll call. Promise."Marie firmly vowed, smiling at her grandfather before glancing up at her grandmother with a penitent expression."Still sorry about that, gram."

"It is not her you should be apologizing to; it's me. I was banned from sleeping."Her grandfather said, drawing in a sharp breath as he leaned forward on Marie's window seat, muttering about his knee before he carried on."Your grandmother hasn't kept me up that late since-"

He trailed off when interrupted by a loud squeak of horror that came from Marie as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and, quite frankly, horror.

"Pops!"

"Ignore him."Molly shook her head, glaring at her husband before she gently swatted his arm."You're utterly puerile."

"And you, my dear, are _still_ the belle of the ball."George replied with a twinkle in his eye, smiling adoringly up at his wife as Molly rolled her eyes while her expression softened."Come here."

His smile broadened as he stood then ambled over to his wife and when she leaned in, he pecked her cheek, whispering those three words that made his wife melt. Molly couldn't help but smile at the endearment and opened her mouth to repeat them back. But, just as she pulled back to whisper, George suddenly let out a loud cry of victory.

" _Ha_ , I knew you had it on you!"He brandished the remote dramatically, having snatched it from her cardigan pocket."You think i'm just some imbecile, but i've had my eye on you."

"Very good, dear."Molly praised in monotone, reaching up and patting her husband's cheek fondly."You got me."

Marie bowed her head and nibbled her bottom lip as hard as she could to stop the laughter that was threatening to bubble over.

"Damn right I got you."George scoffed as he sauntered out of the room, muttering to himself as he tightly held onto his remote."...take _me_ for a fool? Think again."

Muttering to himself all down the hallway, Molly and Marie both burst out laughing. But, as soon as they heard the last step of the staircase creak when George reached the ground floor, the shrill sound of the doorbell rang throughout the foyer.

Grinning secretly to herself, Molly met her granddaughter' eyes in the mirror, feigning nonchalance.

"I wonder who _that_ could be."

Hearing her grandfather murmur a curse to himself as he no doubt jumped in surprise like he usually did, Marie straightened on her stool.

"Good evening. Finn Mikaelson."

Glancing at her clock, Marie noticed that he was right on time.

On the dot.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Instantly recognizing the polite tone, Marie swiftly got to her feet, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach, the keenness the felt when she heard him quietly laugh at something her grandfather said.

"Looks like your gentleman caller is here, my dear."

Sending her grandmother a pointed scolding look when Molly smiled to herself after noticing her granddaughter's attempt at hiding the blush on her cheeks, Marie shrugged on her coat, just as she heard Finn softly inquiring.

"Is Marie ready?"

* * *

 **I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY TORMENTING ME FOR SO LONG.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you did by _reviewing!_**


End file.
